Taming a Beast
by ThorinsonofThrain
Summary: "I inched closer praying i wouldn't disturb it, the animal seemed to be less suspicious now...animal? I've never heard of this beast before, I guess it's some mutt that capitol thought up. Luckily it seems similar to the livestock we have back in 10. It has the figure of a bull but with a dusty red skin tone and being a mutt...with much more horns..."


I flinch, I always do when I hear slice then the thud in the slaughterhouse. My dad says I'm not District 10 material. Maybe he's right, but there's no where I'd rather be. I like the waving hills and valleys full of animals and livestock. Then again it's the only terrain I'm use to. Perhaps this place is just a speck of the beauty the world has to offer. Beauty? A power-craving empire forcing children to fight to death in an arena is beauty? Then again this is only in Panem. We are not often told of besides Panem countries. I've heard they refused to help during the day days and left us to sort out our own problems. What use to be North America is now Panem, the home of inhumane. I don't like the sound of our animals being butchered but it's not much compared to the next sound. The alarm for the reaping. Today's the day, everyone had been talking about it...not openly of course just in groups and whispers.

I walked the gate stile and hopped over down the rocky lane. Boys and girls of 12-18 walked reluctantly but hurriedly towards the centre. I sweep into my into the square and sign in. I said goodbyes to my parents earlier, they're probably watching in the crowd somewhere. I'm not looking forward to this year, well especially not this year. District 10 hasn't won in a while, the careers have been on a streak for the last few years. Our capitol spokesman Rhys hopped on to the stage. To describe him in one word would be camp. He has blonde hair with black highlights, a sharp while suit and speaks with one those capital voices everyone hates.  
"Ladies first" he says with a suspicious smile.

The other guys no one really cares about look to each other awkwardly. Rhys cleared his voice and said,  
"Alexandria Mills"  
No idea who that it is. she walks up and I think I recognise her, she's pretty hot though. A couple of lads near me cheer for her then realise they're cheering for her to die. They hang their heads in shame.

"Okey-dokey lets move on to the boys, shall we?" says Rhys. How many names are there in that bowl? Quite a few I reckon. It's pretty unlikely it'll be m-  
"Max Wilshire!"

Wow that just happened...he actually said my name. That was pretty unlikely. I'm bricking it as I climb the stairs on to the stage and look at the crowd.

Most of them look sad or happy that they've not been chosen."Shake hands then you two," says Rhys a little too happily.

I shake her hand I must be tense because I think I squeezed her hand too hard. I whisper sorry with a smile and we're directed behind the doors.

Soon my Dad and mother come in, she's crying and he looks grim. I hug them both, we don't say much. We never have but that's the way they like it.

After some of my mates walk in and take turns in giving manly hugs. They all say good luck and see you around but I'm starting to get nervous. Being chosen has only just sunk in. What am I going to do? I can barely fight with a weapon. I'm not bad with my fists but if one of them careers has got an axe or something I'm screwed. Peacekeepers come in and tell me to follow them. I meet up with Alex again and we share a car with Rhys and the driver.

It's about a 10 minute journey to the train station, I try and break the silence but no one feels like talking so I remain silent. We are almost pushed on to the train by peacekeepers and go into the carriage. We sit and the table and I realise I'm starving and help my self to an apple in a bowl. 2 people stroll in, one a man who's about 55 and has ginger hair and a beard. Next to him is a woman who is in her early 30's. She has brown hair and a kinda big nose, she seems nice enough.  
"So...this year's tributes" says the guy "Quick question what did you look like when you walked on stage?" I look over at Alex who looks a little taken back.

"Scared I guess" she says, "Same".

"Well then, you need to stop, because to get sponsor we need to get you 2 looking tough,fierce and ready to win. She's Beth by the way, I'm Kyle"


End file.
